my wonderful valentine
by silviana panda exo
Summary: ini adalah valentine ala bebek dan model pasta gigi exo


My Wonderful Valentine

Author : Silviana Panda Exo

Cast : Baekyeol/ Chanbaek

Genre : entah(reader bisa cari sendiri ya genrenya author males *plakk)

Summ : Hadiah saat valentine yang Chanyeol dapatkan selain coklat adalah tubuh Baekhyun. Dan inilah cara Chanyeol bercinta dengan sang bebek.

Warning : Typho, BDSM, Hard sex, Lemonan, Dirty talk , Sex toys, cerita aneh karangan nana yang ketceeh.

Curcol : nana mau minta maaf seandai nya ff nana jelek. Nana minta dukungan readers nee. Nana juga minta review nya ^^.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah dan damai di suatu dorm terdengar teriakan seseorang yang membuat kedamaian di tempat itu hilang seketika sehingga menjadi gaduh.

**Bebek hyungg…**

**Bebek hyungg…**

Teriak seorang namja dengan senyum yang sangat menawan. "Nee yeolli .. wae aku sedang membantu D.O memasak" jawab Baekhyun. "Anii hanya saja saat aku bangun aku tidak menemukan mu, oh yaa.. hyung hari ini kan valentine jadi buatkan aku coklat nee" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada merajuk. "huft.. nee sekarang kau mandi dulu kemudian sarapan nee dan tolong bangunkan pasangan naga dan panda serta Chen" perintah Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. "nee" jawab chanyeol patuh. Kemudian Baekhyun pun kembali ke dapur.

#At Dapur#

"Kyungieee" panggil Baekhyun pada D.O. "ne.. ada apa" Tanya D.O. "Ehmmm…kan hari ini valentine dan para seme nanti akan mengisi acara di KBS bagaimana jika waktu selama itu kita manfaatkan untuk membuat coklat untuk para seme" Tanya Baekhyun pada D.O."ohh ku rasa itu ide bagus.. kalau begitu setelah sarapan para seme akan berangkat ke studio, jadi sebaiknya bangunkan para uke terlebih dahulu"ujar D.O."Nee" Baekhyun pun segera membangunkan para uke dan membantu D.O menyiapkan sarapan kemudian membersihkan dapur.

#Setelah sarapan , At dapur#

"Hyung kita akan membuat coklat?apa kalian tau cara nya?" Tanya namja bermata panda yang tinggi #namja ini suami nana lohh XD#. "Masalah itu aku tau Baby panda jadi sekarang ayo bantu aku mengocok bahan ini panda" #yang di kocok bahan yaa, bukan piip#. "nee hyungg" jawab Tao patuh. Kemudian untuk dua jam ke depan yang terjadi adalah dapur yang agak berantakan dan para uke yang bermain-main sambil tertawa riang hingga dapur Exo Dorm mirip Kapal TITANIC yang tenggelam . Setelah para uke yang bohai sekseh nan cantik ini membuat coklat dan membereskan Dorm serta dapur mereka pun melihat coklat hasil masing- masing. Dan dapat di lihat raut wajah gembira dari para uke karna coklat buatan mereka dapat di katakana layak konsumsi. Dapat di lihat dari mata para uke yang berbinar melihat karya mereka kecuali seorang namja bereyeliner, ia terlihat agak murung di karenakan coklat milik nya memiliki rupa yang paling sederhana serta rasa nya yang tidak terlalu manis." "Hyung.. wae kok seperti nya hyungg sedih" tanya sang baby panda pada Baekhyun. "Ini panda coklat milik hyung rasa nya tidak terlalu manis dan tampilannya sederhana bahkan coklat milik mu masih lebih baik dari milik ku panda" jawab Baekhyun . Tao yang melihatnya pun segera memberikan dua coklat miliknya pada Baekhyun "ya sudah hyung ini untuk hyung, hyung tidak usah sedih lagi nee.. kan yang penting hyung membuatnya sepenuh hati" ucap Tao lembut. Baekhyun yang melihat nya pun terharu dan berterima kasih sambil memeluk Tao erat hingga Tao juga menangis , dan terjadilah aksi tangis tangisan dari ke dua namja bohay dan semoq

"**Kami pulang !"**teriak seorang namja yang memiliki tinggi semampai#semeterpun tak sampai# yang bernama Suho saat sekumpulan namja berstatus seme tiba di depan pintu Dorm. "nee.. sebentar" teriak Lay kemudian membuka pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka para namja ini pun segera masuk kecuali pasangan Sulay di karenakan Suho masih sibuk mengagumi Lay yang hanya mengenakan kaos tipis dan memakai celana pendek yang memperlihatkan paha mulus nya. "Hyung ayo masuk" ajak Lay dengan senyum yang menampilkan lesum pipinya. "oh nee"jawab Suho kemudian Sulay pun masuk dengan tangan Suho yang melingkar di pinggang Lay. Setelah para seme masuk baru lah para uke memberikan coklat karya masing- masing yang di sambut dengan pujian serta kecupan# yang membuat nana iri. Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama satu jam para leader pun menyuruh para member untuk masuk kamar dan segera tidur

#Baekyeol side#

"ehhm yeolli mian.. ne kalau tadi coklat nya kurang enak dan bentuk nya sederhana serta kurang manis" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelus pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun pun menyeringai karna bagi nya dengan kondisi saat ini yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah membangunkan singa yang lapar. "hyungg akan ku maafkan asalkan aku boleh **memiliki mu seutuh nya **malam ini" jawab Chanyeol dengan suara yang terdengar tegas serta wajah yang terlihat datar. Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun mulai menelan salivanya dan berkata dengan gugup "n..e ..nee "Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun segera membuka jaket serta kaos yang dirinya kenakan.

*Lemon di mulai #nana oplosan ama Tao ft kris

-Baekhyun pov-

Setelah aku mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk menyentuh ku, Ia segera membuka kaos serta jaketnya dan memperlihatkan otot nya yang mulai terbentuk. Melihat hal itu sontak wajah ku bersemu merah dan keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuh ku. Kemudian Chanyeol mulai mencium bibir ku ganas dan melumat nya. Aku pun merasakan lidah ingin menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut ku , namun aku ingin sedikit mempermainkannya dengan menutup mulut ku rapat.

-Baekhyun pov end-

Chanyeol yang merasa Baekhyun mempermainkannya pun segera menyusupkan tangan nya ke dalam kaos tipis Baekhyun dan memilin nipple Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun yang merasakan kenikmatan pun membuka mulutnya dan mendesah "Ahhh.. desah Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun segera melesakan lidah nya saat Baekhyun mendesah dan segera mengeksploritasi gua hangat Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai mengabsen segala yang ada dalam mulut Baekhyun dan menggelitik langit langit mulut Baekhyun dengan lidah nya serta mengajak lidah Baekhyun untuk bertarung hingga beberapa saliva turun dari sudut mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mulai kehabisan nafas dan mendorong dada Chanyeol. "hush.. Yeolli apa kau mau membunuh ku" ucap Baekhyun garang. "Ohh jadii uri Baekhyun mulai nakal nee barmain main dengan Yeolli , Baiklah ayo kita buat** permainan menarik**" ucap Chanyeol girang kemudian segera membawa berbagai sex toys dan segera membuat Baekhyun naked#naked permirsah dan nana pun mimisan. Chanyeol pun segera memborgol tangan Baekhyun dan kaki Baekhyun masing masing Chanyeol ikat ke sisi ranjang sehingga tubuh Baekhyun saat ini sedang membentuk huruf X. Dan memasangkan blindfold yang membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat apa pun. Kemudian Chanyeol segera mengambil vibrator berukuran xl dan melesakannya pada hole Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun mengerang karna vibrator tersebut tepat mengenai sweetspot nya dan chanyeol segera membuat getaran dengan tingkat high pada vibrator. "Ahh.. Yeolli.." desah Baekhyun , Chanyeol yang melihatnya pun tersenyum dan segera memasangkan benda berbentuk oval yang dapat bergetar tepat pada ke dua nipple Baekhyun dan tak lupa Chanyeol memasangkan cock ring pada junior Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang merasa agak terusik dengan desahan Baekhyun pun memasangkan gag ball pada mulut Baekhyun dan pergi sebentar untuk ke dapur membuat minuman untuk Baekhyun serta diri nya.

-Chanyeol pov-

Saat ini aku sedang membuat dua gelas minuman yang ku campur obat perangsang untuk diri ku dan Baekhyun. "Chanyeol hyung.. sedang apa" tanya Tao yang membuat ku kaget." Oh ini Tao aku membuat minuman apa kau mau" tanya ku dengan smirk dan memberi segelas obat perangsang pada Tao. "ohh ne gomawo nee" Tao pun mengambil segelas dan membawanya ke kamar Taoris, aku yang melihat nya pun hanya tersenyum tipis dan membawa segelas obat perangsang ini ke kamar ku dan Baekhyun.

-Chanyeol pov end-

"hyungg I'm back to you ucap Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun bergerak gelisah di atas ranjang". Chanyeol pun meletakan gelas nya di atas meja dan menghampiri Baekhyun dan membuka blindfold serta gag ball. "Hikss.. lepass cock ring dan borgol ini yeolli its hurt hiks.. hikss.."isak Baekhyun,Chanyeol pun menuruti hyung tersayangnya dan segera melepas borgol serta berbagai sex toys yang melekat pada Baekhyun. Hikss.. hikss.. isak Baekhyun saat chanyeol melepaskan cock ring dari junior nya hingga sperma Baekhyun dengan cepat keluar dari junior nya serta junior Baekhyun terlihat sedikit membengkak serta lecet. Beberapa sperma Baekhyun pun mengotori sebagian wajah Chanyeol dan baekhyun yang melihat nya pun membersihkannya menggunakan mulut nya. "Mian hyung aku tak bermaksud menyakiti mu" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum yang di paksa . "nee kalau begitu sekarang aku sedang haus yeolli tolong ambil air di atas meja nee "pinta Baekhyun lemah. Chanyeol pun menurut dan memberi gelas tersebut dan Baekhyun meminumnya tanpa tau bahwa itu adalah obat perangsang

-End

Tapi bohong hehe nana minta review kalian dulu ini ff nana twoshoot kalau kalian mau ini ff lanjut review ya setidaknya nana minta 10 review untuk publis chapter ke dua .

Thanks To : Seluruh readers dan sahabat nana yang yadongnya masih di bawah level nana dan khusus nya **seullie-chan **gomawo atas dukungannya ,** Tannn** may be my fanfic love you too but thanks , **Des Parfaits **dukungan dan kritik nya sungguh berarti bagi nana , **Berlendia** berarti ini kaya pengumuman ya haha ,** Namu hwang **ini chanbaek , **Minwoolmitasi** Sulay udah nana buat, **WuChanChen** nana berusaha buat yang terhot ko, **Guest **terima kasih karna review nya saya akan menjadi lebih baik lagi, Vanessa** Song **nana udah berusaha, **D.O **gomawo saya akan berusaha, Sulay udah nana buat, **RaishyaExotic** iya karna Lay cantik nya melebihi nana dan kamu hehe, **Pembantunya Tao **akan nana usahakan untuk seq, oh ya nana juga suka baca ff kamu loh, **Rossadilla17** karna Lay indah melebihi ke indahan tubuh nana hehe , **Younlaycious88 **karna Lay bohay nan sekseh hehe, **Layeu **gomawo , **DobiPanda** kan ngomong pake mulut bukan pake kata kata ahhaha, **RaikaAkane** Gomawo ,** Sandhia sugenxo **bebbz kita udah abnormal gi mane kalo kita ke hati muu

**To be Continue**

**Nana mau nanya apa ff nana sudah di katakana layak untuk di baca?**


End file.
